Hatter and Ziva
by LaureaTari
Summary: In probably one of the strangest and most unlikely pairings that nobody has ever heard of, Ziva David, an N.C.I.S agent, tumbles into the bizarre world of Wonderland and teams up with the Mad Hatter to save it.


**Hatter**** and Ziva**

Hatter gulped down another bitter cup of tea that had already gone cold. He stared down the length of the table toward his old home. He laughed hysterically into the empty porcelain, but inwardly, he wept for his mother, imprisoned there for many years by the murderous usurper known as the Red Queen. She'd forced him to flee that night when the Red Queen had come to attack their castle, gripping her wand with an iron fist. Just a boy then, he'd gone. He found the old cottage that his parents had lived in when they first came to Wonderland_._ Wonderland, He thought. Before the revolution, maybe, now it was a desolate land full of fear and pain. He drank tea day after day to wash away the tears that caught in his throat whenever he thought of his parents' fate.

He thought of getting up and going to his workshop. He'd actually become a hatter in his banishment. What little comfort he found in life was in making and maintaining hats. His most prized possession of course, being his father's old cap, which he kept on the mantel. Always, while making his hats, he dreamt of revenge. A thousand different scenarios had danced through his mind of meeting the Red Queen and exacting his revenge, but how…? He had no weapons and no fighting skills; those existed only in his head.

There came a rustling noise from the edge of the forest, then the baying of hounds. The Red Queen had found him at last. She emerged from the forest atop a powerful beast, a native of Wonderland, most likely. She had not only destroyed his family but had enslaved the country itself, bending trees and animals to her will. She was an angular, wicked- looking woman. She scowled down upon Hatter and his home in obvious disgust.

"Hmm!" she regarded him, "So here is your hiding place, offspring of the imposter queen and the wild brat. How very much like them you have grown."

All of Hatters plans seemed to have deserted him. He sat speechless, but burning with rage. His teacup quivered in his hand.

One of the queen's soldiers handed her a bow and three arrows with heart-shaped heads, like the one that had killed his father. Hatter rose as she drew back the string, aiming at his heart.

Ziva's heart pounded as she chased after the suspect. The Richmond sidewalks threatened to trip her up with every step, but she couldn't wait for backup. He had killed four navy officers in the past two months and would likely strike again if they didn't lock him up today. She focused on the backs of his sneakers and pressed on, drawing her gun.

The suspect flung his left foot out and turned sharply into the street. Still pursuing, she glanced from side to side to make sure it was clear. He looked like he was aiming for the busy sidewalk on the other side of the wide street, but angled left to a parked van. The suspect was getting away. She raised her gun, now was the time to act, she had a clear shot-

Suddenly everything was dark. She'd fallen through an open manhole in the middle of the street, but instead of a sewer tunnel underneath, it was a solid tubular tunnel that kept going down and down. She hurtled through the darkness for what seemed like ages, rushing air engulfing her until she saw a light at the bottom. Blinded, she curled into a ball and hit the ground, rolling into a defensive position, as she heard someone yell.

"Down with the bloody Red Queen!" Hatter bellowed, facing his doom. At the same moment a loud crack sounded like thunder, and something, no, _someone_ fell out of the sky. Everyone froze. All of Wonderland seemed to stand still as they all raced to comprehend what had just happened.

Ziva, quite in shock from the fall, adrenaline still pumping from the chase and dazed by the strange atmosphere took in the situation. Woman: armed, intent to kill. Young man: unarmed, trembling with fear, facing opponent. Finger still on the trigger from before the fall, she took the shot.

The Red Queen's countenance became the very picture of horror as all of the red within her came gushing out. She fell from her steed and troubled Wonderland no more. Her people fled into the forest.

Hatter stared in shock and awe at the woman crouched beside his table. What a perfect, beautiful avenger was she who had fallen from the sky, he wondered if she were not an angel, or if this was even just one of his daydreams. She stood, shakily and lowered her weapon, gazing wide-eyed on the strange beauty of Wonderland.

At last she looked back at the man, dressed in outlandish clothes with a hat perched atop a mass of bright red-orange hair. "Where am I?" she asked, "I…fell."

What a compelling accent. He looked at her compassionately, "The land you have fallen into-and just saved- my dear, is called Wonderland. Please, have a seat, have a cup of tea. You've been through a lot."

With really no better option, she did as he said, finding the pot to her left still warm and full of a minty herbal tea. "Thank you. Umm…who was that? What is going on here? How do I get back?"

Hatter sighed. "That was the Red Queen. She invaded our land, killed my father, and locked my mother away in a dungeon. She would have killed me too if you hadn't come. As for leaving, I don't think there is a way. My parents never found one back to their worlds. Now, if you've recovered, I'd like you to accompany me to the castle to release my mother and restore order to this land."

Ziva got up. Having had all of her family killed back home, she sympathized immediately with him and felt glad that her actions had helped provide some justice here. Though her heart sank thinking of the probability that she would never see her friends or her team again, she knew it would do no good to dwell on it. There were people here who still needed help, and she feared that the soldiers would retaliate. "I am ready. But first, may I ask, who are you?"

Hatter smiled at her. "I am Henry Hatter Pan, Son of Luna the White Queen of Wonderland and The Once-Immortal Pan. I suppose I am a prince of sorts, but a hatter by trade in exile and that is what you may call me-Hatter. And what is your name?"

"Special Agent Ziva David of NCIS, formerly an assassin for the Mossad. You may call me Ziva."

_Ziva David. _

"Well, Ziva, we've a lot of work ahead of us. My mother is being held there," he indicated some distant towers visible above the tree line, "My old home, the castle that my parents built when they named themselves king and queen of Wonderland. I heard a rumor a few years ago, and do not doubt it is true, that she is guarded by the great beast of Wonderland, the Jabberwok."

They walked for miles, at mid-afternoon; they stopped to rest and to eat some food that Hatter had brought. "I want to do it. I want to be the one to slay the Jabberwok and rescue my mother," He said, blankly staring into the distance. " Will you help me?"

"How?" asked Ziva.

"Teach me to use your weapon. The one you killed the Red Queen with. This is a place like no other. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger! … Yet in all my life, I have never seen or heard of such a mighty and powerful weapon. The Jabberwok is the reason my father was in the woods that day. He had tracked the beast to its lair and there on the doorstep was slain by the bloody Red Queen. Please, for him, for my family."

Compelled by his speech, Ziva checked her supply of ammunition. Practicing by herself, she'd want twice as much, but assuming Hatter was a quick learner and this beast didn't have bullet-proof hide, she wagered it would be enough.

They set up a large melon that they found in the branches of a tree as a target. "Okay," said Ziva, "now watch me." She fired a test shot into the center of the fruit with unwavering accuracy. Then, standing beside Hatter, positioned his hands on the gun. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she helped him aim his first shot. It hit the melon just to the right of hers.

"Furmious Jubjub!" Hatter recoiled from the unexpected shock.

"Not bad," said Ziva stepping away from him. "Now, try it without me."

He shook his head and repositioned himself, ready to try again. Hatter realized that he wanted to impress Ziva. He had lived so long without ever encountering another real person. Sure, several talking animals did come to buy his hats, but nobody like her. Bracing himself, he tried to focus on the melon. "Four...two…three!" he whispered, and shot at the melon. He hit the melon about five inches to the left of the original marks. "Seven…two…four!" he shot again closer to the center but higher up. "Nine…one…six…eight…" he began to stutter, frustrated and fearful that he would be unable to complete his mission.

Seeing a panicked look come over him, Ziva went over and gently pried the gun from his hands. "That'll be just fine Hatter. If this monster is as big as you say, it will be enough." She put the gun away and squeezed his twitching hands until he calmed down and resumed his usual countenance.

Nerves still, fluttering, Hatter watched as she packed up their things to continue their journey. The compassionate look on her face floated in his mind as they silently past through the remainder of the forest. She emanated a serene resolve like a steady stream of water both determined and flexible.

When they reached the edge of the forest, Hatter directed their path diagonally towards the east entrance of the palace to avoid any trouble. They entered stealthily, though there was no one in sight. Hatter pressed his fingers to his lips and pointed to a wooden hatch in the floor. Lifting it, they found a set of stone stairs descending into darkness. Ziva went down first and then Hatter who closed the hatch behind them, sealing the tunnel.

Ziva waited at the bottom of the stairs, eyes wide, trying to see in the total darkness. She heard Hatter carefully make his way down behind her.

"From here there is a long, narrow tunnel down to the dungeons, my father designed this place to hold the legendary Jabberwok if ever he found it. Mother helped, of course, smoothing the tunnel and shaping it with her magic…" Down they continued as Hatter told all that he knew about the castle and his parents. As they descended, hands on the walls for support, Ziva gradually forgot the circumstances that had brought her to Wonderland. Breathing in the pungent air of Wonderland, her job slipped from her mind and then her team.

Finally, a dim, flickering light appeared at the end of the tunnel. A rectangular opening became visible. Hatter's chattering whisper faded into silence. He stepped in front of Ziva and she handed him the gun. "I may only get one chance to say this in all my life. Likely, it will end here shortly. So, before I go to face the Jabberwok, I must ask. Ziva, Will you marry me?"

Even in the dark confusion of the tunnel, Ziva was taken aback, "Well…I haven't…uh…yes."

Pulling her further into the light, he kissed her briefly, and then turned to face his fate. Stepping down into the circular room, he found his mother curled up inside a cage in the middle of the room. The great beast was asleep his massive girth wrapped around the whole room encircling the cage. The Jabberwok's black hide gleamed in the light of the torches that hung on the wall. Slowly, Hatter skirted the length of the room seeking the head of the beast. He found it only a moment before it found him, for the Jabberwok slept with its eyes wide open. Eyes that were bigger than three melons. Gathering his courage, he raised the gun and, squinting, he took the shot, and the whole of Wonderland trembled as with an earthquake, the echoed gunshot mingled with the final roar of the Jabberwok. Then, everything was still, everything silent. Letting out a sigh, Hatter raced to the cage and tore open its door. Luna, who had awakened to the thunderous sound, embraced her son. Then he introduced Ziva who had leapt over the corpse of the monster to join them.

So, Hatter and Ziva were married and they all moved into the Castle which the Red Queen's army had apparently abandoned. In time, they had three daughters. Jessica, who had her mother's brown hair and her grandmother's blue eyes, was the oldest. Then came Erin, who was as much like Hatter as she was Ziva. The youngest, Katie, was a true native of Wonderland, her red hair as vibrant as the leaves on the trees that she raced through with reckless abandon.

A couple of years after Katie was born, Ziva awoke from a vivid nightmare. She had dreamt of another world that seemed oddly familiar. In her distress, she put on a coat and wandered out into the night. She went for a long walk in the wood to clear her head and as she made her way farther into the wilderness, it did become clearer and she began to remember. Memories came flooding back of her past life, of NCIS and her team. She came to the old cottage where she had first entered wonderland and she wept. What had become of her life? What must Tony, Gibbs, and McGee think?

The next morning, she went to her mother-in-law and explained the situation. Though it grieved Luna greatly, she agreed to help Ziva to return home. Ziva spoke with Hatter and it was determined that Katie would stay behind in Wonderland and Erin and Jessica would return home with her. Luna took them to the place where Ziva had fallen from the sky and asked her to picture her old office. She explained that Ziva's gun would become a transportation device that would take them all home when they touched it.

"Portus" Luna muttered waving her wand over the gun as the family made their goodbyes.

Hatter watched, holding Katie in his arms as his family vanished into thin air.


End file.
